New Game
by Kadoku
Summary: What happens when Rukia learns a new game? One that involves kissing that is. Who will Ichigo really end up kissing if he agrees to play?
1. A New Game!

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and will never, own Bleach

**Summary: **What happens when Rukia learns a new game? One that involves kissing that is. Who will he really end up kissing if he agrees to play?

-----

"Ichigoooooo!"

"What now?"

Ichigo put down the magazine he was reading to stare/glare at the small little black haired girl occupying his house.

"What's spin-the-bottle?"

Ichigo gave her a weird look and replied, "It's a game where you spin an empty bottle, and you have to kiss whoever it lands on."

Rukia didn't notice the light blush creeping on his face as he explained it. Ichigo, after finishing his explanation, when back to reading. Little did he know, a light bulb went off in Rukia's head.

-----

Later that night…

Ichigo trudged up the stairs to his room, only to find Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, and surprisingly, Hinamori and Hitsugaya, all sitting around an empty coke bottle.

"What is everyone doing in my room?"

"Hurry up Ichigo! We're about to start!" urged Rukia.

"Start what, exactly?"

"SPIN-THE-BOTTLE!" yelled Matsumoto and Rukia together.

Ichigo inwardly groaned and cursed himself for telling Rukia what that game was, but he lighted up when he saw that this was an excuse to kiss Rukia.

"Alright, let me through," sighed Ichigo.

"What's the objective of this game?" asked a shy Kira.

"Basically, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss," explained Renji.

"Do we kiss on the lips or cheek?" wondered Rukia.

This made all the boys in the room, plus a Hinamori, blush. Seeing her taichou blush, Matsumoto grinned slyly and spoke up.

"How about on the lips, to make it interesting?"

This comment, however, made them blush even harder.

"So," continued Rukia, "who wants to go first?"

When no one volunteered, Ichigo reached forward and spun the bottle. Round and round it went. Everyone's eyes were glued to the bottle. Ichigo gulped as the bottle started to slow down. Who would it be? It passed Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kira, and Hisagi. It was getting real slow when it reached Rukia, but, as fate had it, it landed on……

"RENJI!" shouted Ichigo.

"WHAT?! I AM **NOT **GOING TO KISS THAT ORANGE-HEADED FREAK!" yelled Renji.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ORANGE?! LIKE RED IS ANY BETTER!"

Both Renji and Ichigo jumped on their feet and glared at each other. They were so into going at each other's throats, that they did not notice how close they were and Rukia sneaking behind them. When their senses finally kicked in, it was too late. Rukia had pushed them together and……SMAAAAAACK! Ichigo and Renji both ended up kissing each other. The room was very, very quiet when they both pulled away after their brains had unscrambled what just happened.

"Renji-kun? Are you alright?" worried Hinamori.

Ichigo and Renji suddenly dashed out of the room to the restroom the either: a) throw up, or b) rinse his mouth out.

"We should probably wait for them to come back," suggested Kira. Everyone in the room agreed.

To be continued…

-----

Yoshi, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know what the heck I was thinking when I wrote it…anyways, please R&R! Now, who should kiss who in the next chapter, suggestions please!


	2. Unexpected Accident! Angry Hitsugaya!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

Sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been having a major writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write.

------------------------------

Last time on "New Game"…

Ichigo accidentally taught Rukia a new game called Spin-the-Bottle. Rukia invited a few friends over from Soul Society to play. Knowing that this was his chance to kiss Rukia without anyone bugging him about it, Ichigo agreed to play. But when Ichigo spun the bottle, he didn't end up kissing Rukia. Instead who he kissed was……Renji! Now, it is Hinamori's turn to spin, who will she kiss? Find out today!

------------------------------

"Alright Hinamori-chan, it's your turn," informed Matsumoto with a sly grin.

The shy girl nodded and reached in to spin the bottle. Round and round it went. Suddenly, right when it was about to slow down, all the phones belonging to the shinigamis (plus Ichigo's screaming badge) when off at the same time. Boy, call that noisy.

"TURN OFF YOUR FU—"

Ichigo and Renji were about to shout an order when a flying Isshin came sailing though the door and tried to kick his son, who dodged, and ended up kicking Kira.

"That's expected from my so—"

He was cut off by Ichigo throwing him out of the window and into the neighbor's lawn.

They all gave Ichigo a weird look and looked out the window to see if the man was still alive. The shinigamis (minus Hitsugaya) were marveled at both the strength of the carrot head and the durability of his father. A squeal from the big bosomed fukutaichou and the obvious drop in room temperature made them turn so quickly they could've sworn their necks would've snapped. The look on their faces turned from shock to awe then to glee but then…to utter horror. What in the world could make their faces like that? Well, the shock was that poor Kira was on top of Hinamori in a deep kiss because of the kick from Ichigo's hope-to-still-be-alive dad. The awe on their faces was because they thought those two made a nice couple, the glee was that Kira had finally "gained enough courage", and finally the horror was because of a certain shinigami prodigy.

"Kira-fukutaichou…will you…please…get off…of Hinamori?" growled the icy captain with his teeth and fists clenched.

When Kira's and Hinamori's brain finally processed what is happening, they both scrambled away from each other, both of them had faces redder than a fully ripened tomato.

"Yoshi! Great job, Kira!" exclaimed Renji, giving Kira a slap on the back. "Ya finally got a backbone!"

Except, the thing was Kira wasn't really paying much attention to his tattooed companion but to Hitsugaya, who looked like he was about to release bankai on him.

"G-gomennasai, H-hitsug-gaya-taichou," cried the blonde as he bowed so low that this nose was almost touching the ground. "It was an accident, I swear!" (He and Hinamori were still on the ground when they scrambled away from each other.)

"Che. Whatever…just make sure that never happens again," growled Hitsugaya, regaining his composure.

Seeing her captain's reaction towards the kiss, the strawberry blonde vice captain couldn't help but tease him. "Oh? What's this? Are you a little overprotective of her, taichou?"

"Shut up, Matsumoto. Or it's a week, no, a month's worth of paperwork."

"Fine… you're no fun, _Shirou-chan_…eep!"

"MATSUMOTO!" _Fling. Dodge. Crash._

------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Ichi-nii's new friends sure are noisy," grumbled Karin as she and Yuzu watched TV.

"Hm…" Yuzu looked around to try to find her dad. "Otou-san has been gone for a while…I wonder where he is…"

"Eh…a least we don't have to worry about him being dramatic anymore."

"Karin-chan! That's harsh."

------------------------------

After about 30 minutes or so, everyone had gotten things under control once again. The hollows have been taken care of, Isshin was dragged back in, and the bottle that Hitsugaya flung at Matsumoto, who dodged and it crashed into the wall (it was a glass coke bottle), was replaced.

"Because you destroyed the last one, taichou, you have to spin the bottle."

"Ma-tsu-mo-to…"

"Don't give me that look taichou, everyone here agrees with me."

As if on cue, the room's occupiers all nodded at the same time. Sighing in defeat, Hitsugaya reached forward to spin the plastic bottle. All eyes were glued onto the bottle as it slowed down to a stop and landed on…

To be continued…

------------------------------

Okay, so who do you want to kiss Hitsugaya? If you want, I could somehow weave an OCC into the story, but you gotta describe her/ him and tell me why she/he deserves it. Or I could get someone from Hueco Mundo or another anime. Hitsugaya's kiss is now officially under your command. Don't forget to review!


	3. Consenquences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never will.**

**Wow, it has been a long time since I updated Sorry everyone! But please read my profile for more information on story updates!!**

--------------------

Last time on "New Game"

It was Hinamori's turn to spin the bottle, but she was interrupted by Ichigo's father, Isshin, who burst through the door and tried to kick Ichigo. Instead, he missed and kicked poor Kira instead, who then ended up flying on top of Hinamori and found himself lip locked with the poor girl. Our favorite 10th division captain was **not** in a good mood and to add to that, it's his turn to spin. Who will he land on? Read to find out!

-------------

Luck was definitely not on his side today. Everything and everyone seemed to be in let's-make-Hitsugaya's-life-as-miserable-as-possible mode. To start off, his lazy and good-for-nothing vice captain had dragged him to the living world just to go shopping where he was being stampeded by many women awing at him, telling him how cute he was and how "his mother" was a lucky lady to have such an "angel of a son". Following that, a stupid human contraption called a car had sprayed him with water as it was driving past, thus causing him to be soaked to the bone, causing the strawberry blonde lieutenant to laugh her head off and take pictures with something called a "camera." (Which reminds him, once they get back, he's going to ban all sake and triple her work.) And to top it all off, he was dragged to the orange-haired loud-mouthed _substitute_ shinigami's house to play a freakin' game that requires you to spin a goddamn bottle.

"_Ma-tsu-mo-to_," growled Hitsugaya through clenched teeth, "why didn't you tell me that you have to _kiss _the person whom the bottle lands on?"

"Ah, heh heh. I…forgot?"

Renji and Ichigo weren't paying much attention to the chibi taichou and the room's temperature decreasing but to the bottle that seems to be getting on everyone's nerves today.

Why you ask? Well, let's just say that it had landed on a certain Chappy loving shinigami, whose older brother would kill anyone that even _looked _at her wrong. And anyone that _kissed _her, even if it was just a game, even if it was completely accidental, even if _she _had been the one to tie them up and _forced _them to do it…let's just say, it would be very, very, _very_ messy.

If glares could kill, the bottle would be a pile of nothing under the stare, er, glares from the 10th division captain. Off to the side, Renji and Ichigo were also giving the poor bottle glares as their reason for even agreeing to the dumb game flew out of their grasps and out the window. Yes, the bottle had landed on little "naïve" Rukia.

'Crap! Ya stupid bottle! Why couldn't you have landed on someone else…like…I dunno…Hisagi or something! _I _was supposed to be the one to kiss Ru—uh…I mean….Kuchiki-taichou will have my hide for this!' thought Renji, slowly turning strange colors at the thoughts of what Byakuya would do to his sorry hide when they return to Seireitei.

Likewise, Ichigo was having the same dilemma, just minus the Byakuya torturing him for eternity part.

"Taichou~" sang Matsumoto in a sing-song voice. "We're all waaaaiiiittttinnngg."

The ever-growing migraine in Hitsugaya's head was slowly—scratch that out—quickly becoming a one heck of a storm.

"100 bucks say that taichou will not kiss her," whispered Hisagi into Kira's ear, trying to make some money out of this too-good-to-pass-up-opportunity.

Kira quietly pondered for a second before replying. "No, I don't think his pride would let him."

"We'll see soon."

Hitsugaya shifted nervously as the whole room's occupants watched him carefully. Everyone held their breath as the white haired captain let out a sigh.

Was he going for it?

"I refuse."

Ichigo and Renji let out a sigh of relief while Kira hung his head.

'100 bucks….down the drain…'

Hinamori and Rukia let go of the breath that they were unconsciously holding.

"Hold on," perked up Matsumoto, not letting this go. "Who ever said you got to choose? If you don't kiss the person the bottle lands on taichou…you will have to—"

The strawberry blonde leaned over to whisper in Hitsugaya's ear. Everyone else watched in fascination as Hitsugaya began turning green and a twitch formed on his normally calm face.

Quickly, Hitsugaya leaped onto his feet and power walked up to the petite shinigami. His face turning a bright red as he leaned down to face Rukia.

He was hesitant at first, but the threat of what would happen if this deed wasn't done kicked all the rational thoughts out his head.

Rukia stared at the captain only inches away from her face and lips as she too began turning red.

Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya swiftly closed the gap and pecked her on the lips.

Simultaneously, the two hotheads in the room began foaming at the mouth and fainted on top of the hard wooden floor while twitching violently. Even though the kiss only lasted for a second.

Hitsugaya pulled away the moment their lips touched and stomped over back into his position in the circle.

"Aww Taichou….couldn't you make it a little longer? You know… more romantic?" grinned Matsumoto.

"Laugh all you want, Matsumoto, but the moment we get back you won't have time to do anything but paperwork."

Silence filled the room, except for the short ruffling of paper as Hisagi handed Kira some crumpled up bills to the grinning in victory Kira.

"What now?" asked Rukia, having gotten over the kiss and was currently poking the fallen strawberry with a stick that had magically appeared in her hands.

"I don't know…someone get some cold water please," asked Hinamori just as a splash of water landed on the two fallen shinigamis.

Hinamori looked over at her childhood friend who was looking back at her innocently.

Groaning, the Ichigo and Renji slowly sat up to find themselves drenched.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" cried the duo at their soggy clothes.

"He did it," chirped Matsumoto, pointing to a shocked Hisagi.

"Wh-what? Hey, I didn't do it. I swear!"

Growling, Ichigo and Renji began advancing towards the stuttering fukutaichou, a murderous aura hovered in the air.

"Renji! Ichigo! Can we please get on with the game?!"

Hisagi let out a sigh of relief when Rukia's complaint halted the seething hotheads and gave the girl a thankful look.

Clap. Clap.

"O~kay! Now that everyone is back, it's Hisagi-kun's turn to spin!"

Everyone eyed Matsumoto warily. Something was definitely not right. The large bosomed fukutaichou was getting a little _too _interested in the game.

"Well? From now on, if you refuse to spin or kiss the person it lands on," she chirped innocently, "the consequences are—"

-----

A large truck roars by the house and off into the night.

-----

"—for a month."

The group in the room all paled just as Hitsugaya had done moments ago.

Frantically, Hisagi reached over to spin the accursed bottle while Renji and Ichigo ran off to find dry clothes in 3 seconds flat.

The tension in the air was once again thick as the bottle slowly slowed down towards its 4th victim of the night.

-----

**A/N: Remember, you guys get to choose who (or what) they get to kiss! The night is still young and there are many opportunities for you to see your favorite couples kiss! And they don't have to be in the room too! I'll weave in whatever character wins the next poll whether it's someone who has died (like Kaien) or some side character!**

**What is Matsumoto planning? Who is Hisagi going to kiss? Are Renji or Ichigo ever going to kiss Rukia? Find out next time on "New Game"!!!!!**


End file.
